1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thigh exerciser, and more particularly to a thigh exerciser including a retaining member disposed or attached or mounted or coupled between the two arms of the spring biasing member for suitably coupling and retaining the two arms of the spring biasing member together, and including a spring biasing member adjustable to different strengths for allowing the users of different strengths or of different ages to suitably operate the thigh exerciser, and including a shield for suitably shielding or blocking the space between the two arms of the spring biasing member or between the supporters and for preventing the perineum portion of the user from being clamped between the two arms of the spring biasing member or between the supporters inadvertently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical thigh exercisers comprise two curved supporters for engaging with the thigh portion or for engaging with the inner portions of the legs of the user, and a spring biasing member disposed or engaged between the curved supporters for providing a spring biasing force between the curved supporters and for allowing the user to force the curved supporters toward each other and to exercise and train the muscle groups of the thigh portion or the legs of the user.
For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 341,401 to Reichman, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,436 to Cheng disclose two of the typical thigh exercisers each also comprising a spring biasing member disposed or engaged between two supporters and arranged for allowing the supporters to be forced and moved toward each other by the legs of the user and to be forced and biased and moved away from each other by the spring biasing member, and for exercising the legs of the user.
However, the space or the compartment between the two arms of the spring biasing member or between the curved supporters has not been shielded or blocked such that the perineum portion of the user may have a good chance to be clamped or clipped between the two arms of the spring biasing member or between the curved supporters inadvertently.
In addition, the spring biasing force of the spring biasing member applied to the supporters may not be adjusted according to the users of different strengths or of different ages and may not be operated by the users of different strengths or ages.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional thigh or leg exercisers.